Yugen No Ma
by 2remember
Summary: Yumi returns to Japan to visit relatives and winds up in a game of 'go' with XANA, with her life as the prize! Takes place immediately after 'Stand'.
1. Prelude

The characters Yumi Ishiyama, Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and others are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

The characters Koyo Toya, Akiko Toya, Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo are based on characters from the manga 'Hikaru No Go' by Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

"Koyo Toya."

Koyo Toya stirred in his bed, and awoke. He moved slowly, the ravages of age hindering his movement. He turned to the voice that had awoken him.

There, sitting before him, was his father. His long dead father.

"Koyo, listen to me," his father said.

Koyo Toya rose slowly, partially do to age, and partially so his sleeping wife, Akiko, would not be disturbed.

He bowed formally to the spirit, "yes, _otōsan(1)_."

His father began, "Son, you have brought Great Honor to our Family. For that reason, we have been chosen to do a Great Thing. But you must prepare."

"What great thing, _otōsan_?"

"Soon, a Great Lady will come to this house. She is a Great Warrior, and the Eye of Heaven itself is upon Her."

"When she comes, You shall entertain Her. And soon after that, You must Defend Her."

"Defend her? I am an old man, and I was never a soldier. How am I to defend a great lady?"

"By preparing the way. And there is Sorrow with this Joy, My Son. For soon after you meet the Great Lady, you shall Join Me Here."

"What must I do, _otōsan_," Koyo said after a moment of stunned silence.

"You must prepare the battlefield. Once it is prepared, you shall Join Me Here. Soon after that, you will fight the battle."

"Where will this battle be?"

"In _Yugen No Ma._"

**Notes: **

_(1) otōsan:_ "Father."


	2. Home Going

The characters Yumi Ishiyama, Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and others are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

The characters Koyo Toya, Akiko Toya, Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo are based on characters from the manga 'Hikaru No Go' by Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

The flight from France to Japan seemed to take forever. Yumi Ishiyama tried to pass the time reading the magazines she bought at the airport, but she quickly read them from cover to cover, even reading the fine print on the masthead of the magazines.

Part of her was looking forward to arriving in Japan. She hadn't been there in years, and despite the row she had with her father when he told her of the trip, she was glad to be going.

Another part of her was worried about her father. Sunday afternoon, when she returned home from spending the weekend with her friends, she found a message from her mother stating that she had rushed her father to the hospital. A later phone call revealed that her father had kidney stones, and he was in the process of passing them out.

Yet another part of her was worried about her boyfriend, Ulrich Stern. The past two weeks had been a trial for the both of them, really for all of Yumi's friends. But on that Sunday, Ulrich had accompanied her back home. And he went from being just her boyfriend, to being more.

She smiled and shifted herself in her seat as she remembered that afternoon, then evening, then night. Leaving Ulrich was the only other dark spot on this trip. Especially leaving him with her mother.

Her mother knew about them, having found them together Sunday night. She never said a word about it, either then or the next day. And that's what had Yumi worried. If she had walked in on her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend in the same situation, she would have _definitely_ reacted, and loudly!

But there was nothing she could do about it thousands of miles away from France, and at forty thousand feet in the air. She could only pray that everything would work out, or barring that, that Ulrich at least got a little head start.

Yumi leaned back in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position to try and sleep. There was still a long ways to go.

* * *

Yumi's flight landed in Tokyo the next morning at 9 am. She was stiff and tired, and just a little frustrated. When she did manage to sleep, she dreamed of Ulrich, which did her no good as he was a quarter of the world away from her.

But she gathered up her things and filed out of the plane with the other passengers, walked up the skyway ramp to the terminal proper. When she got in the terminal, she was assaulted by a barrage of unfamiliar, yet familiar sights, and sounds. She looked all around her, bewildered. Nothing made sense, not the signs, not the people. She almost panicked before she realized her problem.

Everything here was Japanese.

All of the signs were in _kana_ or _kanji_ lettering, with a little Western script below them (sometimes). Most of the people were speaking in Japanese, not French, or English for that matter. The shock immersion into her native culture had caught Yumi off guard. For years, most of her life really, she had to channel written and spoken words through a translation processor in her mind, from Western to Japanese. She had been doing it for so long, it was a shock when she no longer needed to.

Taking it slowly, Yumi looked around again. That sign was the direction to the main terminal complex. That one showed the way to the baggage claim area. One of the storefronts along the other wall was selling treats to eat. The PA system just announced the arrival of a flight from Seoul, which it then repeated in English.

Then the PA called out for a Miss Yumi Ishiyama, arriving from Paris, to meet her party outside of the security screening area. That message got her going. She went down to the baggage claim and retrieved her luggage. Then it was to Customs, and she was through.

Her aunt, uncle and cousin were waiting for her just beyond the security checkpoint. They were holding a sign, 'Yumi Ishiyama,' and doing everything they could to catch her attention. She ran over to them, then stopped. She stood before them and bowed. They returned her bow and smiled. She had almost ran up to them, dropped her things, and gave them all a hug, which would have embarrassed them all.

"Welcome home, Yumi," her aunt said.

"Thank you, aunt Sayuri, it's good to be back," she replied.

"You remember your uncle and cousin?"

"Yes, thank you Sato-_sama_ for inviting me to stay."

Yoshi Sato replied, "it was nothing. I was only too glad to do it for my wife's brother."

"I bet you don't remember me," said the young woman with them, Yumi's cousin, Kichi, "I think that last time I saw you, you could barely walk. Of course, I wasn't that much older!"

Yumi just smiled.

Mr. Sato began gathering Yumi's luggage and said, "we had better get you home now. I'm late for work as it is, and I'll have a hard enough time explaining it to my supervisor."

They all helped with Yumi's bags and left for the car.


	3. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

The characters Yumi Ishiyama, Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and others are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

The characters Koyo Toya, Akiko Toya, Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo are based on characters from the manga 'Hikaru No Go' by Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

The next few days were ones of acclimation for Yumi. The first day after arriving she spent recovering from jet lag. The next three she spent recovering from culture lag.

Yumi had thought she had grown up in a traditional Japanese household back in France, but living with the Satos showed her she still had a few things to learn.

The first thing that had to change was her wardrobe.

Yumi usually wore black all the time. She never even thought about it at home, but here it caused a minor uproar. Her uncle got a hard look on his face when she came down for breakfast the first day she wore her normal clothes, Aunt Sayuri blanched and looked away from her. Kichi just smiled and asked who died. Yumi got the message, and a few minutes later, 'spilled' some of her breakfast on her clothes. She apologized profusely for being so clumsy and went back to her room and changed into something less offensive.

Another thing she had to get used to was moderating her conversation. Yumi was generally direct, almost blunt, in her speech. If you asked her a question, she gave you a direct answer. It gave her parents fits sometimes, but her friends always appreciated her frankness. Her aunt and uncle weren't so appreciative.

Yumi adjusted. She was the guest here, and it wasn't like she hadn't expected it, she was just hoping her family here might be a little more flexible than her parents. It turned out her parents were the flexible ones.

* * *

By the end of the week, Yumi was getting out and about with her family. Since Mr. Sato worked all day into the late evenings, and Kichi was either at school or the Nihon Ki-in(1) or studying with Akira Toya, Yumi spent a lot of time with her aunt.

Sayuri Sato was a small, delicate woman, with a core of folded steel. No matter what the subject was, Sayuri was able to verbally bob and weave and steer a conversation in whatever direction she thought was best, and always so politely. Yumi could see the resemblance to her father in Sayuri, by her stubbornness. She quickly found out that her aunt had made it her mission in life to keep Yumi here in Japan according to the wishes of her brother, Yumi's father.

Yumi would help her aunt with the housekeeping, the shopping, and they would talk. Sayuri would tell her stories about her father when he was a young man, how he did so well in school and would try and help his parents and her out when he graduated from college. Yumi then asked her aunt about her mother.

"Your mother is a gracious lady, and you look so much like her," her aunt replied.

"How did she meet my father, she has never said any thing about that to me," Yumi asked.

"Oh, they met while your father was in college," she responded.

"Was she attending there?"

"He met her at college."

Yumi was starting to get a strange vibe from her aunt.

"Where did they get married at? What was the wedding like," Yumi tried next.

"Yu-_chan(2),_ they got married in Kyoto, where your mother lived, it was all kind of sudden. What is the word the _gaijin(3)_ use, 'eloped.' Your mother and father eloped together. Now, has Kichi told you about her surprise?"

Yumi decided not to press the subject any further and replied, "no, _obasan(4)_, she hasn't."

"Well," her aunt started happily, "Kichi has talked with Toya-_sensei_ and the two of you are going to his house next week. Kichi has her normal study session there and Toya-_sensei_ agreed to give you a sort session!"

"That's wonderful!"

Yumi was genuinely pleased. The one piece of bait her father used to get her to go to Japan was the possibility of meeting Akira Toya, one of the youngest and fastest rising professional go players in the world. She had hoped that it could be arranged, and now it had. That visit looked to be the high point of her entire trip.

"Oh, yes, it is! Now, let's finish up here. We've got to go shopping. You should look your best when you meet Toya-_sensei_. And there is a school here I want to show you. It would be perfect for you."

"Yes, _obasan_," Yumi replied. If Toya-_sensei_ was the bait, then this school was the hook. She had to be very careful not to end up on the stringer...

* * *

Actually, the school wasn't that bad. If she had to describe it, it was a young lady's finishing school. The kind of school upper class families sent their daughters to in order to prepare them for life in their social caste. There were all kinds of intriguing things about it that appealed to Yumi, if it wasn't for the fact she was perfectly content where she was in Paris.

Aunt Sayuri and the Headmistress of the school put the full court press on her. It was all Yumi could do to remain noncommittal. Finally, the interview ended, Yumi was given some brochures and booklets about the school, including an orientation guide, and they left.

Sayuri was less than pleased at Yumi's reaction to the place.

"This school would be perfect for you, Yu-_chan_. It would make your father so proud if you went. He alone couldn't get you into a school like this."

"What do you mean by that, _obasan_," Yumi asked, an edge creeping into her voice.

"I meant no offense, but your father doesn't have the, connections, other than my husband, to get you into such an exclusive place. Your father is sacrificing a lot by asking your uncle to help. Would it cost you so much to even consider it?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it," Yumi said.

"I know you will make the right decision in the end."

* * *

"_Anata(5),_ I just don't know about that girl! I took her to the school today, and you would think I was showing her a prison," Sayuri said to her husband later that evening.

"Sayuri-_chan_, it was never a sure thing in the first place. I'm not even sure I can get her enrolled there."

"But you must! My brother is pleading with you! I am pleading with you! Do this for him."

"I helped your brother get a job in France when he couldn't find one here, and it cost me dearly. Now he comes to me again, asking me to fix his problems. What will be the butcher's bill be for this favor?"

Sayuri just bowed her head in silence.

"Now, _okāsan(6)_, don't be like that. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, _otōsan_."

Yoshi Sato turned the conversation around in his mind. He knew why her brother wanted his daughter back home. Just the last few days had about convinced him that the girl was no more than a barbarian. She had just about turned the whole household upside down in just the few days she had been here. And to even _think_ about not following her father's wishes...

_Well, the apple didn't fall very far from that tree, did it,_ he thought to himself.

Mr. Ishiyama had defied his own parents' wishes when he married his wife. And it cost him dearly. His parents disowned him. The only one who would even speak to him was Sayuri. And it had been Sayuri all those years ago that pleaded with him to help her brother find some kind of work before the two of them starved to death.

Yoshi was a young man then, newly married and besotted by his wife. So he arranged for Mr. Ishiyama to get a job with a French computer manufacturer, translating documentation into Japanese. When word got back to Sayuri's family, they didn't take it very well.

They managed to somehow slow his rise in the company he worked for. It could have been just a small word, spoken in the right ears, and Yoshi was pigeonholed. The only way he ever got around their influence was when he brought a severely over-budget project in, saving the company literally billions of yen. That got his career back on track.

Now his wife was asking him to put his head on the chopping block again. Heaven knows the girl needs the help, but does she really want it? Yoshi decided to find out, and soon.

At least the finding out part would be pleasant.

**Notes: **

_(1) Nihon Ki-in;_ headquarters of the Japanese Go Association.

_(2) Yu-chan:_ affectionate reference to Yumi.

_(3) gaijin:_ "foreigners" specifically Americans or Europeans. Non-Japanese Asians are not referred to as _gaijin_.

_(4) obasan:_ "Aunt".

_(5) Anata:_ literally "you." Used as "dear" from wife to husband. It is not used from husband to wife.

_(6) okāsan:_ "Mother."


	4. Gossip Over A Goban

The characters Yumi Ishiyama, Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and others are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

The characters Koyo Toya, Akiko Toya, Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo are based on characters from the manga 'Hikaru No Go' by Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

Between Yumi's getting settled and Kichi's schedule, it was the weekend before the girls had any time together.

"Yumi, who is 'Urrick'?" Kichi asked her.

"Ulrich? He's, ahh, just a friend of mine from school, why?"

"Oh, not much. You've just been moaning his name in your sleep ever since you got here. Last night was so bad, I had to get up and take a cold shower, you got me so hot and bothered! It was either that, or jump you myself!"

Yumi blushed and Kichi laughed.

"Don't worry about it, your virtue is safe! And I sure didn't mind! Tell me, is he, ahh, different from other boys?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Kichi."

"You know, different from Japanese boys."

"No, I don't know. As far as I could tell, Ulrich isn't equipped any differently than you would expect. What were you expecting, a tail?"

"No!" Kichi laughed again.

"Well, I do know a boy who sometimes _has_ a tail..."

* * *

Later, over a game of go, Yumi told Kichi what was going on, about aunt Sayuri's trying to get her into a school here, and Kichi nodded her head.

_Click!_ Kichi placed a white stone on the board.

"Yeah, I've heard of that school. It's not only what you thought it was but more. It's also a school families send headstrong daughters to to break them down, make them more compatible with society."

"What!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think the _gaijin_ do the same thing when they send their daughters to Catholic nunneries."

_Click!_ Yumi played a black stone.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. I knew a girl once that got sent there. Before that, she had run away from home something like nine times, and had about five different _gaijin_ boyfriends. When she came out of that school, she was a perfectly respectable little drone."

_Click!_ Another white stone.

"What am I going to do?" Yumi moaned.

"First of all, I'd resign," Kichi replied, "you're about twenty points behind on the board, and there's no way to catch up."

Yumi looked at the _goban(1)_, and saw Kichi was right.

"I resign," she said.

"Second," Kichi continued, "I'd let things sit for a little bit. I heard mother and father talking about it the other night, and father doesn't seem all that thrilled about helping his brother-in-law again. So, maybe, you can skirt disaster by doing nothing."

"But I feel like I have to do something," Yumi said.

"Sometimes, _tenuki(2)_ is the best move," Kichi said, "look, tomorrow, we'll go over to the Nihon Ki-in. After playing you myself, I'd guess you're about 3-_kyu(3)_. You can play some games, get them recorded, and bring them with you to Toya-_sensei's _for a review. Speaking of which, would you like to go over this game?"

"Yes, of course, thank you," Yumi replied, and the lesson began.

* * *

Their visit to the Nihon Ki-in the next day was wonderful. Kichi spent her time there helping instructors conduct classes. Yumi was able to play six games with various people, all magically around her strength in the game. And they were hard fought games too. In all, she lost four of them, but learned a great deal afterwards. And, she got a game record of each game she played. 

When they were ready to leave, Kichi said, "c'mon, I want to show you something."

She led Yumi up several floors and they came to a room. Kichi looked around to make sure there was no one around, then opened the door and turned on the lights.

Directly across from them, in the far wall, was a rock garden, carefully maintained. In the middle of the room was a _goban_ with two low seat backs on either side, along with an arm rest. To the right was the room's _to-ko-ma(4)_. There was a scroll hanging in it.

All around the perimeter was _tatami(5)_ mats. Directly in front of the girls, between them and the doorway, was a long low table.

"What is this place?" Yumi asked.

"It's the _Yugen No Ma._ They play really important games in this room. All of the final matches in the major tournaments are played here. Look at the cameras," Kichi said, pointing to the cameras mounted directly above the board, "commentators sit in the next room over there and do real time commentary on the games. And only select individuals actually sit in the room with the contestants. I almost got to record a game for Toya-_sensei_ here about a year ago, but I got sick at the last moment. Jitters."

"Wow," was all Yumi said. It was like seeing where they played the finals of World Cup Soccer right before the championship.

"We'd better get going," Kichi said as she turned out the lights and shut the door, "they might not look too kindly on us being here."

**Notes: **

_(1) goban;_ the board that the game of go is played on.

_(2) tenuki:_ in the game of go, this refers to playing in a different section of the board than where play has been recently. This may be done because there is a more effective play elsewhere on the board, and there is nothing more to be gained at the moment from playing in the area just played.

_(3) kyu, dan: _ go players are ranked much like martial arts practitioners are. A _kyu_ level go player is similar to a martial artist with a rank below black belt. _Dan_ level players are black belts. Professional go players are ranked as _dan_ level players, but they are above amateur _dan_ level players.

_(4) to-ko-ma:_ an alcove in Japanese homes where things of significance to the owners are displayed.

_(5) tatami:_ reed mats that cover the floors in Japanese homes.


	5. A Great Lady Visits

The characters Yumi Ishiyama, Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and others are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

The characters Koyo Toya, Akiko Toya, Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo are based on characters from the manga 'Hikaru No Go' by Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

"Koyo Toya," his father called in his dreams.

"Yes, _otōsan_," Koyo replied.

"Prepare, for the Great Lady comes today."

"I will, _otōsan_."

* * *

Yumi was actually nervous when the day came to visit Akira Toya. Aunt Sayuri spent the morning baking cookies for Yumi to take as a gift to the family, and Yumi fretted over what she would wear.

She finally settled on one of the kimonos that her aunt bought her when they went shopping, after they went to see the finishing school. She had thought about wearing the very nice and formal outfit they had bought, but her aunt said that it was too much for the occasion. Her aunt recommended a more informal kimono, a white one with flowers on it.

Kichi and Yumi arrived at the Toya's home at 3pm. They walked into the vestibule, and Kichi called out, "_Gomen kudasi(1)!_"

Akiko Toya, Akira's mother, quickly came and greeted them. The girls removed their shoes, and stepped into the slippers Mrs. Toya offered to them. Yumi then presented her with the cookies that her aunt baked earlier that day and Akiko thanked her for her thoughtfulness. She was about to escort the guests back to where Akira held his study group, when Koyo Toya, Akira's father, appeared.

Koya Toya was a tall man. Even for his age, he had a commanding presence. The years may have taken a toll on him, but you could not tell it from the way he carried himself.

"Hello, Kichi," he said to her, "and you must be her cousin, Yumi. Welcome to my home." He bowed low.

Yumi and Kichi returned his bow. "Thank you for having me, Toya-_sama_," Yumi replied. Kichi remained silent and had a troubled look on her face.

"I understand that my son will be sitting with you for a while this afternoon," Koyo went on to Yumi, "but I wonder if you would mind sitting with me instead, at least while Akira conducts his study group."

Yumi's eyes went wide at that remark. Sitting with Akira Toya was privilege enough, but Koyo Toya? _Meijin(2)_ Toya?

"I certainly do not want to disturb you or take you away from something important," Yumi replied, bowing.

"It's no bother, please, join me," Koyo replied.

"Oh no, I certainly couldn't," Yumi said.

"Please, join me for some tea," Koyo asked again.

"I could not, would it not be rude to your son?" Yumi replied.

"Please, indulge an foolish old man," Koyo said.

"Well..."

"Good, come with me please. Kichi, go ahead to the group and let Akira know that I will be entertaining Miss Ishiyama for a while."

"Yes, Toya-_sama_," Kichi said as she bowed and left.

Mrs. Toya led Yumi and Koyo back into the house, to an area away from the place Akira was with his study group. As they walked, Yumi heard the buzz of conversation coming from the group, but it soon faded.

Akiko led them to a room, then opened the door. The room was covered with _tatamis_. They removed their slippers and entered.

The room was Koyo Toya's study. Against the left wall were Western style book cases, filled with books. Directly across from the entrance was a window that looked out on a beautiful view of the garden in the back of the house. On the right wall was the _to-ko-ma_, and alcove in the room used to display items significant to the owner. In the alcove was a scroll with calligraphy on it, and two fans. When Yumi saw the fans, she almost gasped out loud.

She had seen these fans before. She had _held_ those fans before.

Catching herself, she turned her attention back to her host. He was guiding her to a seat directly in front of the _to-ko-ma_, the place of honor. She politely refused the seat.

"Please, sit," Koyo told her.

"I could not, that is certainly your place," Yumi replied.

"No, no, please sit here," he said again.

"I cannot, I don't deserve such consideration," she replied.

"Please, humor an old man in his home," Koyo said.

Reluctantly, Yumi took the place of honor.

Koyo seated himself across from her. Akiko served them tea.

"Kichi has said that you are visiting from France," he began, "it must be very strange, being surrounded by _gaijin_ all the time."

"Yes, Toya-_sama_, it is, but it is also very interesting. I've had quite a good time, but it does feel good to be in Japan again," Yumi replied.

"Have you had the opportunity to play go in France? I have heard that Europe has a fairly active go community."

"No, I haven't. Most of the time I just play with my father. Or sometimes with a guest, when we have visitors who play."

"That is a shame. Kichi told Akira that she took you to the Nihon Ki-in the other day. Did you bring some game records for review?"

"Yes, sir, I did," Yumi replied, handing him the sheets.

Koyo quickly perused the game records, then set them aside.

"Well, let's play a game and see what you can do," Koyo said, giving Yumi a bowl of white stones.

Yumi's jaw just about hit the floor. White? The stronger player always played white! Unless...

Yumi's mind started racing. The only time a stronger player would let a weaker player take white was if the stronger player was honoring that person for some reason.

Seating her in the place of honor? Letting her play white? What's going on here? Yumi's mind was spinning, but no answer was forthcoming.

While Yumi was thinking, Koyo had taken a black stone and played it on Yumi's side of the board, at the left-hand star point(3). The stone made a soft _click!_ as it hit the surface.

She regarded the empty board for a moment, then took a white stone. It felt different in her hand from the stones she played with at home, and with Kichi at her aunt's.

This stone was made from clam shell. The lines of clam layers was very fine across the surface of the stone. It felt wonderful in her fingers. It was the finest go stone she had ever seen or felt. She was almost afraid to place it on the board, for fear of breaking it or marring its beauty.

But she placed the stone on the opposite side of the board, on the right-hand star point, diagonally opposite the stone Koyo played.

The game began.

Koyo would stop sometimes after she played a stone, and would ask her what she thought if the stone had been played in this place, or this location. He would then move the stone there, and place a sequence of black and white stones that would show a potential result of playing the moved stone. Once he had finished his demonstration, he would remove the example stones he played, and replaced her stone in its original position, and the game would continue.

When the game was over, she lost by 3 and a half points, even with the 6 and a half point advantage she was given for playing white.

Yumi was again amazed by Koyo Toya's ability. She had no doubt in her mind that he could have totally defeated her at any time he wanted to, but he played at a level just a little bit beyond her, and in doing so, guided her to a little more knowledge of the game.

As they reviewed the game just completed, Mrs. Toya came back in with more tea and some finger foods. They ate and drank, and Yumi's eyes were drawn back to the _to-ko-ma_.

The material of the fan was a white silk, with reddish pink flowers printed on it. The fans looked exactly like the ones she used in the virtual world of Lyoko, except those fans were weapons.

Koyo saw her looking at the fans, and said, "would you like to look closer?"

She turned back to him and replied, "yes I would, if I may."

He nodded, and she stood up and went over to the alcove.

She first looked at the scroll at the back of the alcove, behind the fans. It was a haiku:

_Morning sun shining_

_Cherry blossoms floating free_

_Falcon's folded wings_

She then looked closer at the fans, and started to pick one up. She stopped, turned her head back to Koyo, silently asking for permission. He again nodded his head, and she picked the fan up.

It was a lot heavier than she anticipated. The ribs weren't made of wood, but of iron. She looked closer. These were not ordinary fans, they were _tessen_ fans, used by the _samurai_ as defensive weapons in places where they could not carry their swords. She used _tessen_ fans in Lyoko to defend herself, and her friends, from the dangers they encountered there.

Almost unconsciously, she snapped the fan closed, then snapped it open. She then snapped it shut and snapped the closed fan upright, as if blocking an invisible attacker. She then reversed her position, snapping the arm holding the fan outwards, snapping the fan open, holding one edge of it, and flipping it like she was driving the ribs into another attacker. With a flick of her wrist, she closed it again, snapped a turn ninety degrees to her rear, and brought the closed fan downwards against yet another invisible enemy.

All the while, Koyo Toya watched her.

She finally realized what she was doing, and stopped, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Toya-_sama_, I just got carried away," she told him as she carefully replaced the fan in the alcove.

"It was nothing. No, it was beautiful," he replied, "I didn't know anybody studied _tessen-jitsu_ anymore."

"I've never studied it," she said, "it just... happened."

"Spoken like a true warrior."

* * *

That morning, when Koyo Toya awoke, he set about preparing for The Great Lady's visit.

He made sure the house was especially clean for her arrival. He had his wife prepare special treats for them while she was here. He even thought about conducting a _cha-no-yu_, or tea ceremony, but decided against it.

One thing he did do was put two old fans he had in is possession into the alcove of his study, where he would entertain her. He didn't know why he did that because they weren't all that special, except for the fact they were _tessen_ fans, but he didn't question it too closely.

His guests arrived at 3pm. He heard his wife scurry to the entrance to invite them in, and he followed. When he got to the entrance, he immediately recognized The Great Lady.

She had come with Akira's pupil, Kichi Sato. The girl herself wasn't all that different from other young girls. She had worn a nice kimono, recently purchased no doubt, and was polite. It was what one couldn't see that tipped Koyo off though.

The young girl had the soul of a warrior. Even if he were a much younger man, Koyo would have noticed it. Now, with him so close to death, he could see it much more clearly. It was almost like an ancient _samurai_ lady was superimposed over the girl. The lady behind the girl held power and confidence. She stood like a finely forged blade of steel, tested and tried to its purpose.

He deeply bowed in respect to The Great Lady.

He escorted her back to his study, and gave her the place of honor. She politely refused just long enough to be courteous, then accepted. When he gave her the white stones for their first game, the girl's eyes got wide for a moment, but The Lady bowed her head in thanks.

Kichi had told Akira that Yumi was about a 3-_kyu_. Koyo agreed with that assessment, but estimated she could easily achieve 2-_dan_ with just a little study. He geared his play to a 2-_dan_.

_Now, show me your skill_, he thought to The Great Lady.

After the game and review, she noticed the fans. He let her go and examine them, and she did. The girl marveled at the fans themselves, for some reason. The Lady evaluated them as the tools and weapons they were. She took one and wielded it, and demonstrated a familiarity that surprised Koyo. He didn't think anyone practiced _tessen-jitsu_ anymore. The girl didn't understand what had happened. The Lady explained it away.

"I've never studied it," She said, "it just... happened."

"Spoken like a true warrior," he replied.

* * *

Yumi sat back down, thoroughly embarrassed by her little display with the fans. Koyo Toya sat across from her like nothing had happened. He simply placed another black stone on the _goban_ and said, "tell me of your life."

Yumi played a white stone, and started talking about her childhood. He would nod and and acknowledge her words, then ask a question. she would respond, and the game would continue.

She then began telling of her life in France. She started with her friends, trying as hard as she could to downplay Ulrich's role in her life.

All the while, black and white stones grew on the board.

She then spoke of the virtual world of Lyoko. When the words came out of her mouth, her mind shrieked _no!_ but she kept talking. She told him everything. The supercomputer, Lyoko, XANA. Even the trial they just emerged from before she came here.

Koyo Toya regarded The Great Lady before him. To have endured what she had endured, and triumph over it! He had never before encountered a Spirit so near to his own. He made a decision, and quickly finished the game.

Yumi lost by one and half points this time. Koyo quickly cleared the board, then started another game.

He told her, "now, show me your Spirit!" and brought the stone down on the board.

_Click!_

Even though it was no different than any other time he placed a stone, Yumi felt as if he had just dropped an atom bomb on the board.

Something deep inside of her stirred.

_Click! _She responded to his challenge.

This game was different from the prior ones. In this one, the Master was calling out the tyro, demanding surrender, submission, on pain of total annihilation and humiliation. Each move he made said, _you are beaten, surrender!_

Her response to each move was, _I will not!_

The battle of Spirits raged over the universe of the _goban._ Skirmishes were won and lost. Great armies clashed. Each time, He would rage, _Surrender! Bow Down Before Me Or I Will Crush You!_

And She would reply, _I Will Not!_

The conflict continued for an eternity, it seemed. Each time he would move to totally crush her resistance, she would respond at the precise moment and deflect his attack. And each time, The Great Lady regarded Her Opponent and prepared Herself for His next assault.

At last, Koyo realized that he could easily win the game by making use of most of his skill and knowledge of go. He could defeat The Lady by crushing the girl...

Koyo stopped.

Yumi was tensed, fearing that he would leap at her over the board and do God-knows-what. He then exhaled slowly, bowed his head low, and spoke.

"I resign. I can only win this game, I cannot defeat you."

* * *

Akira Toya and Kichi went back to Koyo's private study looking for Yumi. It was well past time for the girls to be going home and Kichi was starting to get concerned.

Akira felt, more than heard, the battle raging in his father's study. He had not felt anything like it in years, when his father still played professionally.

_What could have brought that out in him?_ Akira wondered as he softly knocked on the door.

"_Otōsan_, is everything alright? Kichi is looking for her cousin. They really need to be going home now."

"Yes, everything is fine, son. Come in," was the response from the study.

Akira opened the door. There was his father and Yumi sitting at his _goban_. From the looks of the board, they had just finished a game. Akira couldn't tell, but the game looked close. Then he looked at Yumi Ishiyama.

She was rigid, like she was afraid of something. Her eyes were wide, like something just happened that shocked her. Akira looked towards his mother, who was also in the room. She too had a look of surprise on her face.

"_Otōsan_, _okāsan_, what has happened here? Miss Ishiyama, are you alright?"

Yumi seemed to snap out of whatever spell was holding her and said, "yes, I'm okay. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Of what?" Akira asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing," was her only reply.

Yumi and Kichi left soon after Akira and Kichi came back to Koyo's study. Yumi bowed deeply and thanked Koyo for his time, and that she would always remember and treasure it. He bowed deeply to her in return and wished her great joy and happiness in life.

After the guests left, Akira confronted his father, "_otōsan, _what really happened just now."

"Nothing, my son. Just a friendly game of go. But remember Miss Ishiyama well, Akira. If you ever meet her again, do not come between her and whatever her objective is. You will regret it if you do."

Koyo Toya spent the rest of the day making telephone calls to the Nihon Ki-in, and to his attorney. After completing his business with them, he sat down with the game records that Yumi had brought with her and wrote commentaries for them. He then took out blank _gokeishi(4)_ and recreated the games he had played with her that day, and commented on those as well.

Then, with his Work Complete, he went to say Goodbye.

He found his wife in their bedroom, getting ready for bed. He went over, knelt down, and kissed her at the base of her neck, wrapping his arms around her and cupping her breasts.

She giggled, "you horny old goat, haven't you had enough excitement for one day?"

He just kissed her behind her ear, bleated softly like a goat, then lightly bit her earlobe.

She turned away from the mirror into his arms, and they kissed passionately. They spent the rest of the evening together in each other's embrace.

Koyo Toya passed away in his sleep later that night.

**Notes: **

_(1) Gomen kudasi:_ literally, "Excuse me." Used when entering someone's home, like saying, "hello, is anybody home?"

_(2) Meijin Toya_: the winner of the Meijin League is called 'Meijin' in honor of his victory.

_(3) star point:_ on a go board, there are nine spots, called star points, marked. Frequently, play will begin at one or more of the corner star points.

_(4) gokeishi:_ blank forms for recording games of go.


	6. Sake And Truth

The characters Yumi Ishiyama, Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and others are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

The characters Koyo Toya, Akiko Toya, Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo are based on characters from the manga 'Hikaru No Go' by Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

"Hey, Sato! How about going out for a few drinks," one of Yoshi Sato's coworkers asked him.

"Sounds like a good idea, let's go," he replied.

Yoshi and his friends left the office and headed for their usual nightspot. Yoshi made a mental note to pick up more _sake(1)_ before he went home tonight. Fate had smiled upon him and he would get his answers tonight.

* * *

Yumi and Kichi sat in the bath and relaxed. Yumi was still unwinding from their visit to the Toyas today. Right there, at the end, she was half afraid he was going to jump up and kill her, he was so intense! If he was that way when he was playing professionally, no wonder he held all the titles he did!

"Yumi, you still haven't told me what happened back there. I was almost afraid I would find your bloody corpse when Toya-_sensei_ opened that door!"

"Let's say Toya-_sama_ put his 'game face' on for that last game," was Yumi's reply. Kichi's eyes went wide.

"Wow, what brought that on?"

"I have no idea. He just said, 'now, show me your spirit,' and had at me. You would have thought he was playing for the _Meijin_ title again, he was so fierce."

"What happened next?"

"Nothing. We played the game and he ultimately resigned, just before you walked in."

"No! You're kidding!"

"Truthfully. The last thing he said was, 'I can only win this game, I cannot defeat you.'"

Kichi whistled, "I don't think he's ever said that to anybody! That's scary!"

"You're right, it was scary."

* * *

It was late when Yoshi got home. He was pleasantly drunk and life was good. He had remembered to buy extra _sake_ on the way home, and called to his wife to warm the it up. While she did that, he went to the living room to prepare.

Sayuri brought him the first bottle of warm _sake_, and he quickly downed it, calling for another. She brought it out and he quickly downed it too. She went to get the next bottle.

"Yumi! Would you come in here, please!"

"Yes, _ojisan(2)_, right away," was her reply. So far, so good.

Yumi appeared in the living room, dressed for bed.

"Come over here and sit down, I wish to speak to you," Yoshi told her.

Sayuri had returned by this time with his next bottle of _sake_.

"Here, let me pour you a cup," Yoshi told Yumi, pouring some liquid in a small cup.

"_Ojisan_, I really shouldn't. I've never had _sake_ before," Yumi told him.

"Sato-_san_ please, the girl is too young," Sayuri added.

"Nonsense! I'll bet you've had plenty stronger to drink back in France," Yoshi declared, "please, have a drink with me."

"Sir, I really shouldn't..."

"Please, indulge your _ojisan_ for once..."

Yumi reluctantly took the cup of warm _sake_ and took a sip. It burned as it went down her throat, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She had taken cough syrup stronger than this tasted. She took another small sip.

"See, no harm done! _otāsan_, leave us alone for a while."

Sayuri got a strange look on her face, but left the room.

"So, niece, how do you like it here?"

"It's been wonderful, _ojisan_. I've really enjoyed myself. You all have been so kind to me, I don't know how I could repay you."

"You could stay with us, you know."

"But what about my family, my father and mother?"

"I have been speaking to them. If you want, they will allow you to stay. I could even arrange it so you could attend that school your aunt showed you."

Yumi took another sip of _sake_.

"I would really rather return to France, _ojisan_."

"Your father and mother are concerned for you, Yumi. They aren't sure that being around _gaijin_ is good for you. And, I must admit, it was disheartening seeing you when you first arrived here. But since you've settled in, you've been a wonderful child. Your father is so proud of what you have achieved these past few days. It would truly bless him if you were to stay and complete what you have begun."

"You are correct, _ojisan_, I must complete what I have started. But what I have started began in France. My father would be proud of me if I remained here, but I would be ashamed of myself if I did."

"Are you pregnant? Is that what this is all about?"

Yumi was shocked at that question. "No, I am not. If you must know, my period started the day after I arrived here." What she didn't tell her uncle was she was how relieved she was when it did.

"I apologize. Forgive this drunken boor. But I must tell you though that I am going to enroll you in that school in the morning."

"Sato-_san,_ if you do that, you had better lock me in my room right now, for I swear by the Creator of All Things and before the Hosts of Heaven that nothing or no one will prevent me from going home."

And there it was, Yoshi thought, the Truth. Home. France was Home to her. By the look on her face, he had no doubts that Yumi would swim from Japan all the way to France if that was what it took to get there.

"I see. Pack your things, Miss Ishiyama, for you shall have your wish. As soon as it can be arranged, I will send you back."

"Thank you, _ojisan_."

* * *

Sayuri wept when he informed her of his decision. She tried everything she could to get him to change his mind. In the end, he told her, "she has more than likely gone and slept with the first boy that smiled at her, just like her father did with that woman he married. That apple definitely fell close to the tree, and your brother will just have to live with the consequences."

**Notes: **

_(1) sake:_ rice wine.

_(2) ojisan:_ "Uncle."


	7. The Veil Between Worlds Is Thin

The characters Yumi Ishiyama, Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and others are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

The characters Koyo Toya, Akiko Toya, Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo are based on characters from the manga 'Hikaru No Go' by Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

The first thing next morning, Kichi received a phone call.

"Toya-_sensei_ just called! Toya-_sama_ is dead!"

She then told them that Koyo Toyo had died in his sleep last night. They all were shocked at the suddenness of his passing. As far as Kichi knew, Koyo had been as healthy as a horse, and Yumi said that he didn't look sick at all when she spent the afternoon with him. On the contrary, he acted like a man years younger than his age.

The funeral was to be held a few days later and the Sato family and Yumi were invited to attend. Yumi, having never been to funeral before, asked her aunt what she should do. She told Yumi and they went out that day to prepare.

* * *

The funeral was packed. It seemed that people from all around Japan, all around the world, had come to pay their last respects to Koyo Toya.

Yumi and the Satos arrived at the temple, all wearing black. For once, Yumi's normal attire was appropriate for the occasion, except she didn't own a black dress or skirt. Sayuri loaned one of hers to Yumi.

They entered and went to the reception table. There, Mr. Sato signed the guest register, and presented the family with an envelope with some money in it. "_Go-reizen ni dōzo(1)_," was what he said to them.

Kichi also gave a small envelope with some money in it and said the same thing.

Yumi then stepped up, signed the book, and presented her envelope to the family.

"_Go-reizen ni dōzo._"

Aunt Sayuri explained that money was a small offering to the family, to help them in their time of grief. It was customary, even if the family was wealthy as the Toya's were, as a token of respect.

They then entered the temple proper, and sat towards the back. Kichi was asked to sit with Akira Toya's other students in the front, so she joined them.

Soon everybody was seated, and the priest began the service.

Yumi wasn't a Buddhist, so she couldn't follow what was going on. She just sat silently, thinking about that day at his home. She prayed in the only way she could think of, that the Creator Of All Things would welcome Koyo into the afterlife and give him rest.

The priest finally finished his chanting, and the family approached the altar. Each member took a pinch of incense and threw it in a censor, adding fragrance to the room. After the family paid their respects, the other relatives and friends did the same. Lastly came the rest of the attendees.

When Yumi got to the altar, she took a pinch of incense and threw it in the censor, bowed and again prayed that the Creator Of All Things would welcome Koyo.

_Thank you, Great Lady. You are very kind._

Yumi almost screamed when she heard his voice in her head.

_Don't worry. You are the only one here that can hear me. The Veil Between The Worlds is Thin around you, and your friends too, I see. I just wanted to thank you for your kind thoughts towards me. We shall meet again, soon._

With that, Koyo's voice vanished from her mind.

* * *

When they got back from the services, Kichi made an announcement.

"Toya-_sensei_ told me after the service that he is scheduled to play a _Meijin_ League(2) match on Wednesday. He had asked that it be postponed because of the funeral, but they told him no, that it was one of his father's final requests that the game go on as scheduled."

"He also told me that they changed the venue for the match to the Nihon Ki-in. In the _Yugen No Ma_."

That got everybody's attention.

She continued, "not only that, but Toya-_sensei_ wants _me_ to record the match. And, he invited Yumi to attend as a spectator in the room during the match."

Yumi's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Who is Toya-_sensei_ playing against?" Yoshi asked.

"Hikaru Shindo, his rival."

**Notes: **

_(1) Go-reizen ni dōzo:_ "something for the departed."

_(2) Meijin League_: a major go tournament in Japan.


	8. In Yugen No Ma

The characters Yumi Ishiyama, Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and others are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

The characters Koyo Toya, Akiko Toya, Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo are based on characters from the manga 'Hikaru No Go' by Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

The day of the match came, and Kichi was a wreck.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick again," she said, running out of the bedroom to the toilet.

Yumi was feeling nervous herself, but it was more with anticipation of the match, not of her involvement in it.

Kichi finally got her nerves under control, and they prepared for the day. Both girls dressed up in the best kimonos they had. Yumi finally got the chance to wear the formal kimono she and her aunt bought a few weeks ago.

* * *

They arrived at the Nihon Ki-in about two hours before the match was to begin. They spoke to the receptionist at the front desk, explaining who they were and where they needed to go. The woman nodded, made a quick call, then informed them that someone would be down to get them momentarily.

Soon after that, a man met them in the foyer. He bowed and said he was one of the Tournament Coordinators, and it would be his pleasure to escort them to the _Yugen No Ma_.

The took the elevator up to the floor where theroom was, and escorted them in. The man then told Kichi to come with him, so she could be briefed on her duties during the match. Yumi was told to make herself comfortable, that other spectators would be along shortly. Kichi and the man left the room, closing the door, leaving Yumi alone.

Yumi looked around the room. I was much like she had seen it the last time she was here. The _goban_ was still in the middle of the room, two low seat backs and arm rests sitting where the contestants would sit in a little bit. The black and white stones were ready, cleaned and polished for the occasion.

Chair backs had been added for the spectators this day, sitting in front of the stone garden. Four seats had been set up, one for Yumi and three others.

The scroll was still hanging in the _to-ko-ma_ that was there when she was here last. Next to the scroll, on a tripod, was a photograph of Koyo Toya. It looked exactly like the photograph at his funeral, and it probably was. Yumi sighed, remembering that day at his home, and bowed to the picture in respect.

As her head was bowed, Yumi noticed something. From one of the electrical sockets in the wall, a black, oily cloud started pouring out, little charges of static electricity sparking around the plugs.

_No! Not here! XANA!_

Yumi was effectively trapped. There was nothing here that she could use as a weapon against XANA. And after what happened to XANA's master a few weeks back, she was sure her end would be neither quick nor would it be painless.

The oily cloud coalesced into a roughly humanoid shape, then started advancing on her. Yumi tried bolting for the door, but XANA cut her off. Now there was no escape.

She prepared for The End.

_How Dare You defile this sacred place!_

Yumi turned to where the challenge came from. XANA froze in place.

There, in front of his photograph, stood Koyo Toya. If she thought he was intimidating that day in his study, Yumi thought him downright dangerous here now.

_Leave here now, foul toy! You have no Right to be in this Place!_

XANA replied to the spirit, _I have all the right! She is my lawful prey, and I may pursue her wherever I may. Stand aside, lest I cast you down into Hell for eternity!_

Toya responded, _You have no Rights to her at all! And you have violated a sacred place, free of all evil and impurity. If you will not go, then you will stay here, trapped._

_This is no sacred place, _XANA retorted, _and I will come and go as I like, and take whoever I wish._

Suddenly, the room was filled with spirits, all of them just as fierce as Koyo Toya. There were Japanese, Chinese, Koreans, Europeans, Americans, men, women, children. All manner of people, joined by one thing, their love of the game of go, and their respect for this place and what it represented.

_Foolish thing! Even the most stupid imp in Hell knows that a place is made sacred and holy by the mortals who come there! Generations of men and women have sanctified this place with their love and respect for go. And now you blunder in to defile it._

_Very well, you shall remain. Today we will have a teaching game, you and I. And you will learn Exactly where your Place in Creation truly is._

Suddenly, Yumi wasn't in the _Yugen No Ma(1)_ room anymore. She was in _Yugen No Ma_ itself, the place of Deep and Subtle Mysteries, where men came to seek great wisdom and truth. She was standing on a grid, at the intersection of two lines, just as if she were a stone on a _goban_. Off to her right, a great white stone landed on another intersection, the force of its striking like a star exploding.

_You say that she is your prey? Then come take her, if you dare! _Koyo cried, and the game was on.

Immediately in front of her, a black stone fell. There was a great crash, but nothing like the white stone that had just fallen. On the black stone, the symbol of XANA appeared.

As soon as the black stone settled, another white stone fell onto the grid. Again Yumi felt the titanic explosion of energy as the stone struck. XANA played another black stone, directly to the right of her. Then came the next white stone, directly behind her.

_Are you sure you want to claim your prize, toy? Are you willing to sacrifice yourself to get to her? I can kill you whenever I want, cut you off completely from any chance of life, and there is nothing you can do about it. However, she is in no danger at all from you. I can give her life at any time I choose._

Another black stone fell onto the board, this time directly to her left. Immediately, another white stone crashed down behind the white stone at her back.

_See?_ Koyo Toya's voice rang from the heavens, _now she is safe. And you, toy, are in trouble. If it were My Will, you would be destroyed here and now, crushed like the impotent noise that you are. But is not given to Me to do that. Instead, I will keep you here, until you find a way to escape me. It is possible, but it will not be easy. And know this, spawn of a computer program, no program has yet been written that can understand the subtleties of the game of go, so you will have your work cut out for you._

Yumi could see XANA squirming and writhing, trying to escape the trap he had fallen into. She had no doubt it would be a long time before she encountered XANA again.

Yumi then felt herself rise from the grid where she was standing. But that really wasn't true, it was more like the grid was being pulled away from her feet, and was shrinking. As she moved away from the grid, she gasped.

This wasn't just a game of go. It was the very Game of Life itself, being played out on an almost infinite _goban_. She could almost make out people she knew in the patterns of black and white stones there. There was her father, over there was Kichi, and there were her aunt and uncle. And off another part of the grid was Ulrich, her boyfriend, her husband. Close by, and seemingly supporting him, was her mother.

Yumi tried to look closer, to find more of her friends and loved ones, tried to comprehend the patterns of their lives in relation to the Great Game being played out, but couldn't.

And then the grid was gone, melted into the _goban_ in the center of the _Yugen No Ma_ room.

Yumi staggered and almost fell. She looked over at the photograph of Koyo Toya again. And there he was, standing before her with a smile on his face.

She bowed and said, "thank you _Meijin_ Toya, you have saved my life. I will be eternally grateful."

_You have Honored me with your kindness, Great Lady. It was my pleasure to have served You. Perhaps one day we shall meet again. I would enjoy playing another game of go with you._

"Perhaps we shall. Will you rest now?" she asked the spirit.

_And miss my son's match today? Of course not! I only go to find a friend who will also wish to view this game. And together we shall watch our sons' journey to Perfection._

With that, Koyo disappeared.

After Koyo Toya's ghost left, she half-staggered over to the spectator's seats and sat down. Just as soon as her nerves had settled, she was shocked again when a Tournament Assistant abruptly opened the door and walked in. The Assistant was just as surprised as Yumi was, but was able to quickly recover.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know any of the spectators had arrived yet. Are you alright? Can I get you something?"

"Yes, I'm alright," Yumi replied, "could I please have something to drink?"

"Certainly, I'll return in a moment," the Assistant said, and left.

Yumi relaxed again, and this time wasn't surprised when the Assistant returned with a soda. Yumi thanked the man.

"It was nothing, Miss. The contestants have just arrived for the match. They should be here momentarily, after the photographers are through with them," the Assistant said, and took his leave.

* * *

Soon, other three spectators filed in, and the contestants themselves soon after that. Yumi smiled when Kichi entered the room, and gave her the thumbs-up sign to bolster her confidence. Kichi got a strange look on her face when she saw Yumi, but it quickly disappeared as she prepared for the match.

Akira Toya entered the room and took his place at the _goban_. He looked briefly at Yumi, smiled and nodded his head, then prepared for the match.

Hikaru Shindo entered the room last. He was no older than Akira Toya, but he had the look of a child who had just wandered in off of the street. It wasn't that he was dressed poorly, for he had worn a suit and tie for the match today just like Akira had, but his face had a sense of wonder to it that contrasted to Akira's look of grim determination. He took his seat at the _goban_ and the Tournament Director explained the rules for the day's match.

The contestants bowed to each other, then their journey to Perfection began.

* * *

In the months and years to come, various writers and commentators would write about the game Akira and Hikaru played that day. Controversies would break out over the events that happened. Quite a few writers would say, and vehemently defend, that Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo together played the Perfect Game that day. Others would say that wasn't the case, it was just brilliant play by both players, but nothing special. Neither Akira nor Hikaru ever commented about it one way or the other.

Yumi watched the game unfold that day and had her own opinion. That day, she saw a quarrel, a squabble that had been going on for years, come to a head, and evaporate like the morning's fog. And in its place, came Joy.

And Koyo Toya was there, sitting at his son's side, sharing the Joy his son finally found.

There was a Spirit with Hikaru Shindo, too, though it couldn't be his father. It was a man, Yumi thought, wearing ancient flowing robes that men haven't worn in a thousand years, with long black hair under a tall black hat. This Spirit was smiling because the seeds of Joy he had planted in Hikaru so long ago had finally bloomed in both players.

**Notes: **

_(1) Yugen No Ma:_ "Place of the Profound and Mysterious."


	9. Home Coming

The characters Yumi Ishiyama, Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and others are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

The characters Koyo Toya, Akiko Toya, Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo are based on characters from the manga 'Hikaru No Go' by Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

A week after the the match at the Nihon Ki-in, Yumi returned to France. The Professional Go World was still abuzz about the game played that day, but Yumi put it behind her.

The trip to the airport was quiet. Yumi sat in the back seat with Kichi, and they talked softly to each other. Yoshi and Sayuri kept their silence in the front.

At the airport in Tokyo, Yumi checked her baggage and they proceeded to the security station. There, before Yumi left, Kichi handed her a gift.

"A small token of your visit to us. I hope when you use it, you will remember your visit with us kindly."

"Thank you, Kichi. I'll always remember my time here, and I'll keep you always in my heart."

She bowed deeply to the Satos, and went through the security checkpoint to her flight.

* * *

When Yumi got off the plane in France, she turned her translation processor back on. No, she realized, that wasn't right. She turned if _off_. One thing she had learned in her time away was that Japan, for all of its beauty, and for all of her pride in its culture, was no longer her Home.

Her Home was waiting for her on the other side of the security screening station.

She saw her father and mother, and her brother Hiroki, waiving excitedly at her. She also saw someone else, the one she was truly searching for.

She dropped her bags and ran over to Ulrich Stern, who had just walked up to the group. She leaped into his arms, wrapping herself around him. She then proceeded to climb up him to crawl tongue first down his throat.

"Yumi!"

That came from her father.

She unwound herself from Ulrich and said to him, "hi, I missed you so much."

He hugged her and replied, "I missed you too, love."

"Yumi!" her father said again, "what is the meaning of..."

But before he could get another word out, Yumi's mother had walked over, took Ulrich into her arms, and hugged him close. She held that embrace for a moment, then kissed him on his cheek.

"It is so good of you to come and meet Yumi here," she told him. She hugged him again and said, "would you like to ride home with us? We should all be able to fit in our car."

"Ahh, yeah, sure," was all Ulrich, just as shocked as Mr. Ishiyama, could say.

Mr. Ishiyama stared at the scene. Mrs. Ishiyama looked directly back at him, Ulrich still in her arms, saying nothing.

Mr. Ishiyama just shook his head and started muttering to himself under his breath. They all gathered up Yumi's luggage and went to their car.

All the way back home, Yumi and Ulrich talked softly to each other. Hiroki did the best he could to interrupt them, to annoy Yumi, but she would not allow him to succeed. Mrs. Ishiyama sat in the front passenger seat, smiling contentedly. Mr. Ishiyama drove the car, shaking his head and muttering to himself the whole time.

* * *

After she got settled at home, she and Ulrich went for a long walk, to catch up. Yumi had taken the gift Kichi gave her at the airport with her. They found a secluded spot in the park close to the school, and Yumi opened it up.

Inside was a note, written in English, _To Urrick, who inspired the songs that serenaded my sleep. Love, Kichi._

"What does that mean?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi had a strange look on her face. Inside the gift box were smaller boxes. She picked on up and looked at it closely. Her face turned red.

"Yumi, is that what I think it is..."

It was a box of condoms. The gift box was full of boxes of condoms. Green, glow-in-the-dark, condoms.

"I'm going to kill her the next time I see her..."

* * *

Yumi told Ulrich and her friends all about her adventure in Japan, especially the confrontation between Koyo Toya and XANA in _Yugen No Ma_. She did not mention Kichi's parting gift to her and Ulrich. Jeremie reminded her that they were promised a rest after the ordeal they went through before Yumi left, and that must be what the Teacher meant when she told them that.

Things were quiet for the rest of the summer for Yumi and her friends.


	10. Special Delivery

The characters Yumi Ishiyama, Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and others are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

The characters Koyo Toya, Akiko Toya, Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo are based on characters from the manga 'Hikaru No Go' by Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

About a month after returning from Japan, a man came to see Yumi. School had started by that time, and she was called to the Principal's Office. When she arrived, Principal Delmas introduced the man, led them both to a conference room and left them alone.

The man began by saying, "I am a courier for the Japanese Consulate and I was asked to deliver a package to you. May I please see some identification so I can be sure I have the right person?"

Yumi got her passport out and handed it to the man. He examined it for a moment, then her, then the document again. Then, satisfied, he returned her passport to her and handed her some envelopes and a box.

"I was instructed to place these directly into your hands, Miss Ishiyama. The only other information I can give you is that these are from Mr. Akira Toya of Tokyo, representing the estate of Mr. Koyo Toya. If you would please sign this receipt, I'll be on my way."

Yumi signed the form he gave her and thanked the man for delivering the package to her. He wished her good day and left.

Yumi looked at what she was given. There were two envelopes, one a normal, business letter sized envelope, and the other one was a much larger one, like one used to send a book or something like that. The last thing was a box, about the size of a shoe box.

She opened the small envelope first. Inside was a letter from Akira Toya:

_Miss Ishiyama,_

_My father passed away before he could return these game records to you. He left instructions for me to see that you received them._

_I was also instructed, as part of my father's Last Will And Testament, to send you the contents of the box. My father hopes that "The Great Lady" will be pleased._

_He also wanted me to tell you to "Remember that The Veil Between the Worlds is Thin around You and Your Friends." I have no idea what he meant by that._

_Thank you for visiting us that day. I only wish I could have met with you myself._

_Akira Toya_

Yumi then opened the large envelope. Inside, were the game records she took with her that day she visited the Toyas. With each sheet, Koyo had written commentary. He even drew alternate responses to certain moves that would have improved the outcome for Yumi.

There was more. There were also three game records she never saw before. It took a moment, but she realized that he had recorded the games that they played together that day, and provided commentary.

The first one was titled, "Show Me Your Skill." As she browsed the commentary, she noted that it was no different than the game records she gave to him.

The second one was titled, "Tell Me Of Your Life." This commentary was different. It had nothing to do with the game that was recorded, it commented on the conversation they had while playing. One passage stuck in her mind:

"_You may think that I thought you insane when you told me of your battles in the place you called Lyoko, and of the nightmares you and your friends experienced. You would be wrong. For the last few weeks, my ancestors have called to me, telling me to prepare for your coming, and that you were a great warrior. So you see, even though I have never laid eyes on this world you spoke of, I too have tread beyond what foolish men call the 'Real World.' Never doubt for a moment that the worlds that you may walk in are just as real as the one we exist in."_

Tears welled up in Yumi's eyes at that, and the memory of him in _Yugen No Ma._

The third game was titled, "Show Me Your Spirit." Yumi was afraid of reading the commentary of that game, remembering its intensity, and its ending. But the text was simply:

"_Neither Heaven or Earth can ever stop you. If God or Buddha himself confronted you, you would prevail. Use this Wisely."_

She sat and stared at his words for a moment. She then set the games aside because she couldn't adequately process their wisdom now. She turned her attention to the box.

Inside it was a scroll. She unrolled and read it. It was the haiku from Koyo's _to-ko-ma_:

_Morning sun shining_

_Cherry blossoms floating free_

_Falcon's folded wings_

Also in the box were two fans. Her eyes widened when she saw these. She picked one out of the box an examined it closely.

It was one of the _tessen_ fans he had set out that day. She carefully opened and closed the fan, remembering the last time she held one.

She replaced the fan and the scroll in the box, gathered up the papers, and left the conference room. She went back to the Principal's Office and asked Mr. Delmas if she could go home early. Seeing the tears on her face, he agreed.

Yumi took the things that Koyo Toya gave her and put them in a place of honor and reverence in her room at home. As years past, and she married and had a family, she had her own _to-ko-ma_ wherever she and Ulrich lived. No matter what else they agreed to put in that place of honor, the two _tessen_ fans and the scroll were always there to honor _Meijin_ Koyo Toya's memory.


End file.
